After the Twelfth Night
by broodygleek
Summary: AU. After she revealed she wasn't her twin brother, everything amazingly worked out for the best. She and her best friends are on the boys soccer team, and she got a hot girlfriend...who just asked her to join glee club. Sequel to She's the Man
1. Just the beginning

So honestly, I had no real intentions of continuing/making a sequel to this story, but I am bored and a lot of people still have this story on reason is because I think I'm getting cabin fever since I've been caught up in this storm and my classes have been canceled (hallelujah!) for the last 3 days. So, I haven't really left my apt in that amount of time.

Anyway, here's a little preview I guess. If people like it, I'll try and continue, school schedule willing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for my boredom and mistakes

**Also, you probably should read She's the Man for this to make complete sense, but if you've seen the movie that should work**

* * *

**(Soccer fields)**

Life at McKinley has been going great these last couple of weeks. Actually, since the whole "I'm actually my twin brother's sister pretending to be him so i can play soccer," McKinley has been pretty uneventful. Or everything just seems dull in comparison to that, but who knows. Santana and Brittany officially transferred over (basically they got their school uniforms, schedules and a shared dorm room. _God help us all!_), and after some pestering (ie talking to Brittany when Santana wasn't around), I found out the real story of how they made the team. Puck came out (In hindsight, he liked to be naked in the guys locker room a little too much) and his relationship with Kurt is going amazingly well. Puck seems less vulgar….or maybe I'm getting used to him. _Now that's a scary thought! _And lastly, my relationship with Rachel is progressing wonderfully. Last week I actually got under the shirt. _Score! Oh god, pretending to be a guy for those two weeks has left some lasting effects._

"Quinn!" I hear yelled out by the very person I was just thinking about causing me to miss the ball that I was just juggling.

"Rachel," I say and turn to her with a smile. "I was just thinking about you."

"Good thoughts, I would hope," She says smiling and stops in front of me.

"Always," I reply and give her a quick peck. "What's up babe? Aren't you usually still at glee practice?"

"That is actually the very reason I came you find you Quinn. We were having a rather enlightening discussion today in practice. Headmaster Schuester informed us that we need at least 12 members in the glee club in order to participate in any sanctioned event. I'm appalled that it took so long for him to inform us of this as we have already formed a group dynamic and adding more people can hinder this. I understand that he just took over from Mr. Ryerson's unexpected departure (that according to rumor Rachel caused), but still he should have informed us of this fact when he took over. As the captain, I need to know these details to best lead the club in our future endeavors."

"Sweetie, you know I thinks it's cute when you ramble, but is there a point to it?"

"Oh, yes sorry," she says ducking her head to hide her blush. "Anyway, I thought of a genius solution to the problem."

"And that is?"

"You should join!"

"That sounds...Wait. What?" I ask her confused. "I'm Quinn not Quinton remember? I'm not the one who sings."

"Quinn don't be silly. Of course I know you're not Quinton. We settle that fact weeks ago. And besides Quinton is already a part of the glee club. He's the male lead. And from past experience, I know that you write music."

"Yeah Rach, write music. Besides I can't sing." _Where did she get that crazy idea?_

"Not according Quinton. He did mention though that you can go sharp on occasion, but with all my years of training, I'm confident I can help you with that."

_I'm going to kill that boy. So what if he's my brother, I've always wanted to be an only child. I really don't want to join this club, but I don't want to disappoint Rachel. What can I tell her that could be plausible? I mean really need to concentrate on my game if I want to get a scholarship. Girls soccer scholarships are extremely hard to get these days. Oh that it! Soccer!_ "You know I would love to Rach, but I just don't have the time with learning all of coach's strategies. And besides you're the hottest girl in school, that isn't a biased opinion, Finn and the other guys on the team have said so too, it shouldn't be hard to find other people to join." I finish with a smile. _There I think I got out of that._

"Be that as it may, I would really like it if my girlfriend joined. It will allow us to spend more time together. I know for a fact that you almost have all those strategies memorized. I've been helping you."

_Whoops forgot about that one._

"Quinn, I would really like to lead our team to nationals, but we don't even have enough people to compete in sectionals. And despite my attractiveness, it hasn't caused any members to join aside from Jacob. Besides Artie joined for Tina. Why can't you do the same? Don't you care about me? Don't you want me to be successful? Oh my goodness, you're going to break up with me aren't you?" Rachel questioned me on the verge of tears.

"What? Rachel, No. Of course I care about you. And don't be ridiculous I'm not going to break up with you either. Look, " I sigh out, "if it really means that much to you I'll stop by on Tuesday."

"Really?"

"Yes," I tell her with an unsure smile.

"Wonderful! Be in the choir room at 4." She she squeals suddenly beaming like she just wasn't about to cry. She leans in and gives me a quick kiss…..well maybe not too quick before she goes her way and I'm left thinking about what I just got myself into.

_Hey wait a minute! Did she just pull a Jewish guilt trip on me combined with her acting. Then she distracts me with her kisses!_

**-TUESDAY (Choir Room)-**

I show up in the choir room like I (was tricked into) said I would. And took a seat at the top of the risers giving Rachel and Quinton a small wave, a nod to Artie, and glaring at Jacob. _That boy needs to learn personal space._

"Ok guys, we have a special guest here today. Ms. Fabray here is thinking of joining our little club. Why don't we give her a little taste of what we do here? Quinton, Rachel take it away?" Mr. Schue said happily.

"Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air." (Cue song only with Quinton singing Finn's part).

_Is it just me or did Rachel's voice echo?_ As I watch the performance, I feeling something bubbling inside of me. _Why does it look like there is a fan blowing their hair? Is glee club magic or did Puck manage to slip me a pot cupcake? Rachel looks soo hot, but Quint is getting awfully close to her._ By the end of the performance, Rachel and Quinton are sharing a rather heated gaze while I'm trying to control myself from not getting on stage and kicking his ass for trying to get up on my girl.

"That was awesome guys. I could really feel the chemistry." Mr. Schue said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Thank you Mr. Schue, but I think we could do better. Quinton if you wouldn't be opposed to a little extra practice, I think we can really bring our chemistry to another level."

"I wouldn't mind bring our chemistry to another level Rachel," Jacob adds causing me to scowl even more.

"Rachel," I say trying to remind her I'm still there. "I've got to go meet up with Brit and San. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure sweetie, " she tells me before bring her focus back to Quinton. "If you grab my had like this and twirl me in this direction in will look more natural." Rachel tells him demonstrating causing her to fall into his embrace.

The sight causes me to growl and storm out of the room to find Brittany and Santana.

**(Brittany and Santana's Dorm Room)**

I'm so angry that I don't even bother knocking and just barge into there room. Luckily they're aren't doing anything too bad. Just making out.

"Knock much?' Santana growls out irritated.

"Q, what's wrong?" Brit asks when I don't reply to Santana's remark.

Before I even really know what I'm saying the saying "We're joining glee club," have fallen from my lips.

* * *

**So should I continue? Or just leave well enough alone?  
**


	2. You're Not Serious

I still don't know if I should be doing this. I swear this is just being brought on by boredom.I have no real clue were it's going, and I don't like that. I think this is why I'm not really a writer. I don't like letting things not have a fairly clear ending.

This is kinda a filler chapter while I still try and make my decision. The only reason why It's getting published is because I already had it written down, so after this I don't have anything just laying around.

But I want to thank everyone who has read my story and all the reviewers who are encouraging me to continue. Maybe if you keep reviewing, I'll keep posting while trying to decide.

* * *

"We're joining glee club."

"I'm sorry what? I don't think I heard you correctly because it sounds like you said we're joining glee club." Santana says incredulously while moving to sit up.

"I did."

"Kurt was right." Santana says definitively.

"About what?" I ask a bit confused.

"You've taken one too many soccer balls to the head. I mean first you had the crazy idea to pretend to be your brother, and you went through with it. Now, you want to join glee. I really don't want to hear anymore of your crazy," she finishes dismissively then turns to the TV to watch whatever show Brittany started watching after I interrupted them.

"Come on S. Rachel and Quint were looking _way_ too intimate for just singing together." _Truth be told, I'm still a bit insecure about Rachel liking me over Quinton. Because lets face it, before me she was into guys, and she only gave me the time of day when we first met because she thought I was a guy_. "And you went along with the plan of me pretending to be a guy _and_ even helped me, so you can't use that against me!" I say smugly.

"Yes and you still owe me and Britt for when we helped you gain a rep. So why would we help you out again when you still owe us?"

_She right I do still owe them._

"Besides Q, we've only been here two weeks and while I'm badass, I haven't fully established that here yet. Joining glee club would be counterproductive."

"Why would we need a counter for the duck? He's just fine in the pond," Brittany chimed in. "Also, why can't we join glee San? Rachel's in it, and she sings pretty in there. She even made the club sing a song just for me."

_I just found my way to drag Santana in. Internal happy dance._ "Yes Britt, Rachel does sing pretty and if you join we can all sing songs together."

"Oh do you think everyone can dance together? Because whenever I'm there I only see Rachel and Quinton dancing together while everyone just sways in the back."

"Rachel and Quinton are dancing together?" I ask agitated. _It's not just this one time thing? They dance together all the time? Oh wait I'm suppose to be getting them to join. _"I don't see why we all couldn't dance together."_  
_

"Wait," Santana cuts in. "When do you do to their practices? We have always have soccer when glee is going on except on Tuesdays. And you don't go then because you're with me."

"I go during lunch sometimes. Quinn do you really think we could all dance together?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay! Let's join! It'll be fun. You, me, San, and Rachel," Brittany giddily replies while clapping.

"I thought you took naps after eating?" Santana asks Brittany still trying to figure out how she didn't know her "girlfriend" went to glee club meetings.

"I was going to that first time, but then I got lost and ended up in the choir room during one of their meetings. And Rachel invited me to come back and watch, so I kept coming."

While Santana tries to wrap her head around that new info, I come to a realization. "Oh crap, we have to audition."

This statement causes Santana's head to snap towards me. "Oh hell no. If you think I'm getting up there and singing a solo, you've got another thing coming Quinn."

_Huh? I never would have pegged Santana as one for stage fright, but she is right. There's no way in hell I'm singing a solo. It's why I play soccer. It's a team sport. Always other people to help._ My train of thought is then interrupted by a commercial advertising that My Best Friends Wedding will be playing on Friday on whatever channel we is on. _Man I love that movie. Especially the lunch family scene were that guy starts serenading Julia Robert and everyone joins in singing…..THAT'S PERFECT!_

"I have just to song," I tell them to which Brittany happily agrees and Santana mumbles a "that'll work I guess." From there, Brittany makes up some simple choreography and I find the music to practice to.

**-(two days later) "Brittany's nap time"/Glee practice: Choir Room- (3rd person POV)  
**

"Ok guys we have a little treat for you today," Mr. Schuester informs the room.

"What is it M-mr. Schue?" Tina stutters out.

"We've got 3 people who want to try out. Please welcome, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce." He announces and the three walk in dressed in red run dresses (best thing I could think of since they aren't Cheerios) and place there stereo on the piano next to Mr. Schuester. "Whenever you girls are ready," he tells them.

Quinn give him a nod and her presses play and the opening chords or "I Say a Little Pray" fill the room.

(http:/www(dot)dailymotion(dot)com/video/xg3jel_prayer_music)

The room is silent except for the three trying to catch their breath after their performance not use to having to sing and dance when sudeenly Rachel stands up.

"Quinn. Brittany. Santana," she addresses. "I think I speak for the whole club when I say this," she pauses (for dramatic purposes of course). "WELCOME TO NEW DIRECTIONS!" she says causing the whole room starts clapping and cheering in agreement, and she throws her arms around her now relieved girlfriend.

* * *

**So seriously now should I continue? I know people read the story, but without reviews I'll just assume people don't want me to continue.**

**The video belongs to FOX and Glee Karaoke. And credit goes to danipuckerman who posted that video.  
**


	3. What You Will

**I am surprised I was even able to write this. I have no clue were this story is going. I just know I need 12 people to join the glee club, and the characters are based off a mix of the show and She's the Man movie. I really hope I'm staying true to that b/c there are some many characters to keep track of.  
**

**Also, I don't think Mercedes is going to be in this since she doesn't go to McKinley in this story. And Kurt's role will also be minimal since his character in the movie was just good friends with the girls, and didn't go to school with them. I might bring Sam in, but not as a love interest for Quinn.**

* * *

**-(McKinley Halls)-**

"So what changed your mind?" Rachel asks as we walk to Biology together happily holding hands after glee ended. Not much really happened after our audition and us changing back to our uniforms. We were just told the schedule and we were introduced to the rest of the club which is just Artie, Tina, Jacob, Maria, and Quinton.

"Oh….well…um I know it means a lot to you, and you're right it will allow us to do something together." I say half telling the truth. _Also, so I can keep on eye on you and Quinton. That boy was looking a little too cozy with you, and you just seemed to be basking in that attention._

"Well thank you Quinn," Rachel says genuinely which makes me feel a little ashamed of my previous thought. "It truly means a lot to me that you would do that for me, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it also. I mean you sang very beautifully and the choreography was very charming."

This complement causes me to blush and mumble out, "Thanks, but Brittany and to some extent Santana were the ones who came up with the dance. I just picked the song."

"Even so, it was still wonderful," she tells me as we enter the classroom and grab out lab coats and set our stuff down.

"All right class, we'll be doing another dissection today….." is all I hear the teacher say before a pale slightly and give a small groan.

"It'll be alright Quinn," Rachel reassures. "Just try not to pass out this time."

"Why aren't you more offended by this?" I whisper, so the teacher doesn't hear while she's still talking. "I mean you're vegan. Aren't you against animal cruelty?"

"I am against animal cruelty Quinn. Which is why I petitioned the school board last year to get model frogs instead of using real ones. It's more cost effective since they can reuse them every class period and year, and lets us learn the exact same thing."

"So you mean last time…"

"It was a fake frog," she says with a grin.

"You mean I passed out over a fake frog that I thought was real?"

"Miss Fabray? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher interrupts. I guess I said that last part too loudly.

"Um no Ms. Glass, sorry for the interruption. As you were saying?" I tell her embarrassed.

"Very good. Now class as you can see on page 183 is an example of….."

Rachel just continues to stare at me rather amused, "Yes Quinn, I'm sorry to say you did pass out over a model dissection frog."

This causes me to burrow on head in my arms on the lab table, "Please just don't tell Santana. She'll never let me live that down," comes my muffled reply to which I feel Rachel lightly pat my head and giggle.

**-(Soccer Fields) (following morning)-**

"Rutherford! I'm ashamed of you. Getting scored on by a bunch of girls. You're a disgrace to your gender. Good job Q. You almost had as good of a form as me. Ok, everyone 10 laps!" Coach Sylvester yelled.

"Hey Quinn, that was a good shot, I mean Matt is not a very good goalie, so it's easy for a girl to score on him," Finn says pulling up next to me as we ran the track around the field.

"Um thanks Finn, so how are you?"

"I'm ok. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well it's about you joining glee club."

"What about it?"

"IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH AIR TO TALK YOU'RE NOT RUNNING FAST ENOUGH! SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES AND MOVE!" Coach Sylvester yells at us as we finish a lap.

"I guess we'll talk about this after," I tell him and increase my speed flying to the head of the pack were Brittany and Santana join me a few seconds later. _See this is why we're better then the boys. They may have strength over us and maybe a few extra skills, but we're lighter and more agile then them. So we can easily slip by them on the field._

"That was horrible. Hit the showers," coach tells us then walks away after we finish the laps. We just grab our stuff and head to the locker rooms.

"Hey Quinn wait up!" Finn yells and jogs to walk next to me on the way to the locker room.

"So, what did you want ask me about glee club."

"Why did you join?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, you and Artie are kinda making me look bad to Maria. Since you joined she's now starting to pester me about joining, and I really don't want to because only pansies join."

"Excuse me?" I ask raising an eyebrow and stopping._ I can't believe he really just said that.  
_

"Well what it's true. As much as I like Artie as a friend, he kind of is a pansy. And then there's Jacob. I really don't need to explain that one, and I really don't know your brother, but he doesn't play any sports, so.."

"I'm going to stop you right there," I growl out. _The nerve of this guy._ "So because glee club is filled with girls who sing show tunes and the guys who joined don't play sports, we're all pansies. And you don't want to join to make you're girlfriends happy because you don't want to look like a pansy?"

"Well…yeah," he replies dumbly.

"You do know you just insulted a bunch of your teams mates, your girlfriend and mine, and my brother. You know what, I'll make a deal with you."

"What?"

"Since you seem to think that only pansies join glee, I'll play you for it."

"What do you mean? Play me for what?"

"Joining glee club. If you can beat me then we obviously are pansies and you're way to "manly" to join the club. I'll even convince help Maria that you shouldn't join. But if I beat you then you have to join the club since you'd obviously be a pansy since you got beat by a girl."

"When are we going to do this? And we can't exactly tell our girlfriends about this. Even I know they'd be pissed if they found out about this bet."

_Hmm. He did have a point._ "We'll do it during after school practice. We'll have a 3v3 game, but you can't use Artie because you called him a pansy. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," he says and shakes my hand and head into the boys locker room and I head into the girls.

**-(Girls Locker Room)-**

"What did Finnocence want ?" Santana asks dressed in her regular clothes drying her hair off with a towel.

_I guess I was talking to him longer then I thought._ "He asked me why I joined glee. Then proceeded to call all it's members pansies."

"Oh hell to the no!" Santana yelled and threw down her towel. "Somebody has got to beat some sense into that boy."

"Yeah Santana, calm down, I know. I challenged him to a 3v3 game next practice."

"How is that going to help?'

"If he loses he has to join glee. Plus if he loses to a bunch of girls he'll be embarrassed. Plus he's been a bit of a jerk lately."

"I like the way you think," Santana said with a satisfied smirk.

"San, I'm done with the hair dryer," Brittany said walking up to us. "Hey Q!"

"Hi B."

"You should probably start getting ready we only have like 15 minutes before class starts." She tells me while brushing her hair.

"What?" I ask before pulling my watch out of my bag and looking at the time. _Crap! She's right. Gotta get showered!_ And I quickly grab my stuff and head to the showers.

**-(English Class)-**

I rush into class hair still wet only to get stopped by a blond woman wearing Shakespearean clothing.

"Ah, you must be Miss Fabray, nice of you to join us. I'm your substitute Ms. Holiday. Please take your seat next to Miss Berry and we can start the lesson."

I give her a quick smile and take my seat next to Rachel.

"What took you so long? Is everything ok?" Rachel whispers.

"Yeah, just got a bit distracted after practice so I didn't have as much time as normal to get ready."

"Ok class, today we're going to be starting a new book today. It's by the one William Shakespeare who stole all of his ideas in the stories he made. The play we'll be reading is one of his comedies called _Twelfth Night._

"Huh, what's that about?" Some kid in out class asks.

"I'm glad you asked. You see _Twelfth Night_ or _What You Will_ is about twins. The girl gets shipped wrecked and thinks her twin brother is dead. With nothing else to do, she pretends to be a boy named Cesario and ends up working for a Duke. Said Duke is in love with a girl, so he uses Cesario as an intermediate between himself and the girl. The girl believing Cesario is a boy falls for him, and more wackiness ensues that you guys will have to read to find out. Or from what I understand, just ask Miss Fabray here seeing as she recently went through something like this," Ms. Holiday says cheerfully causing the whole class to snicker, my cheeks to start burning red, and Rachel to grab my hand under the table in reassurance.

"Cheer up Quinn, we have an almost Shakespearean romance," Rachel says with a giggle and a peck to the cheek.

"Alright class, take a book and pass it down. Ok everyone lets make this an interactive process and act it out. Quinn you should take the role of Viola, Rachel you'll be Olivia, Bryce you'll play... "

_This is going to be a long class period. _

_

* * *

**SERIOUSLY PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS and REVIEWS. I don't know where I'm going with this...plus they'll probably help me write faster**  
_


	4. Bitch of Living

**So I apparently can't write anything unless I need to be studying for something else. After the slew of tests I finished last week, I thought I'd be able to write something out over the weekend. Didn't happen, but now that I've got a test on Thursday and butt loads of HW so….hello ideas! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and urged me to keep going and those who gave me suggestions. ^_^ much appreciation.**

**Lastly, it seems I'm basing my story more off my alternate ending of She's the Man (not that that really matters too much).

* * *

**

The day just seemed to be dragging on. First Finn was making douche-y comments after practice causing me run late to class where I run into a wacky sub and I then made fun of by my class the entire period. _Ok that last part was a bit of an exaggeration, but with you're whole class grinning at you while trying to do the assignment just feels like they were. Thank God it's lunchtime. I can get my BLT. Mhmm…bacon makes everything better._ I'm just about to push open the doors to the cafeteria when I hear my name get yelled out behind me.

"FABRAY!"

_Got my hopes up too soon._ I give one more longing look at the cafeteria and turn to face the person standing between my bacon and me. "Yes coach?" I say dejectly.

"Q, walk with me," coach Sylvester tells me and begins walking away before I take a step towards her. I quickly jog to catch up to her before she can get too far ahead.

"Oh Q, I'm at a loss. I just don't get the same pleasure of running you kids into the ground anymore. It all just seems so mundane to me. And to top it all off, most of the players aren't as afraid of me as they use to be. I can see the slacking. I immediately thought of a remedy to this, but Schuester denied my request to get everyone on the team shock collars that I could zap every time I saw you guys. Therefore causing you to constantly be fear on if you were going to get shocked especially when I was around. Some BS about endangering students was his reasoning."

I inwardly cringe and start to rub my neck just think what that might have been like. _What's something that coach likes other then terrifying students, ridiculing them, and beating them in competition. Hey that's it! I can totally kill two birds with one stone._

"Coach Sylvester, I think I know what will get these guys motivated. Have them scrimmage Santana, Brittany, and myself. It will cause them to try even harder then normal because they won't want to be beaten by girls. And…."

"And they'll be mocked peers." Coach finished causing me to furl my eyebrow in confusion. _Not what I was thinking, but ok….maybe she'll let me go get lunch now._

"Quinn, I knew there was a reason why I liked you. You beating them will demoralize their spirits while I get the enjoyment of watching an entertaining match were I can pick apart their every fault. Get out of my sight. I'll see you at practice this afternoon."

I don't need to be told twice and quickly scurry to the lunchroom. If I'm lucky they're still have my bacon.

**(Lunch Room)**

With the way my luck is going today they don't have any more BLTs left, so I settle for a chicken Caesar salad, and head over to were Rachel, Santana, and Brittany are sitting with other glee members.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany says cheerfully. "Where have you been?"

"Coach wanted to talk to me before I could make it into the lunch room." I tell her taking a seat next to Rachel who smiles at me then goes back to talking to Maria.

"What'd she want?" Santana asks mildly curious.

"Ideas to make her players fear her again," I say with a shrug and start eating my salad.

"And?"

"And I ended up suggesting our little 3 on 3 match to her which she thought was a great idea because we can embarrass the guys into submission or something. So, we're doing that for practice today. Be prepared to play.…..are you going to finish that?" I ask Santana while reaching over to steal a strip of bacon without waiting for a response only to have my hand slapped…by my girlfriend.

"Quinn! It's rude to steal peoples food." Rachel tells me sternly.

"Yeah Q, it's rude to take other people's food," Santana says with a grin barely holding back a laugh.

"But the bacon…." I tell Rachel with a pout in a baby voice.

"Yes, what about it?" Rachel asks me expectantly.

I just stare at her with my puppy eyes. "You just don't understand," I mumble out sadly and finish off my salad.

"Quinn is in love with bacon," Brittany eventually explains.

"It's more like an obsession," Santana adds. "Oh my god Tubbers, here!" and shoves the piece of bacon in my face. "She's going to be mopping all say if she doesn't get her fix."

I eagerly grab the delicious strip of goodness and take a bite moaning in pleasure. I continue enjoying my little slice of heaven as they talk about my bacon eating ways.

"What do you mean her fix? You make it sound like she's on drugs," Rachel said in disbelief.

"Bacon is her drug."

"Totally. She ate like a whole pack in one sitting once."

"Wow, Rach. You sure know how to pick them," Maria chimes in laughing as I let out another moan of pleasure as I eat the last bite.

"Real mature Maria. Quinn must you really make those sounds? I mean it's just fattening meat from a poor defenseless animal what isn't even very good from what I remember."

This causing me to gasp, "Rachel don't say things like that. Bacon is the food of the gods. I respect the fact that you're a vegan please respect my bacon eating ways," I tell her sternly just as the bell rings. "Well got to run," I reply happily and I give Rachel a quick peck on the lips and make quickly my way towards the door before she realizes what I've done.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel yells after a few seconds. "You just kissed me with bacon residue on you lips! I have second hand meat product on me."

"And it was the tastiest kiss you've every received!" I yell back to her while smiling and strolling out of the cafeteria. _Today is starting to look up._

**(Locker Room) –After school-**

"All right everyone, it has come to my attention that you no longer respect (fear) me. You no longer flinch anymore when I yell at your patheticness and you bore my with your mediocre skills. I first thought to myself, what am I doing wrong, but I realized there is nothing wrong with me. It's you guys. Think about it boys, last year we had no problem beating Carmel into the ground, but this year 3 girls led us to victory," coach says and nods her head in Santana, Brittney, and my direction. "So, I've come up with a little challenge if you will 3 vs 3 games every practice until someone beats the trio. Every team that loses will have to run 100 suicides. We'll do this on team at a time, so those of you who don't get picked gets to watch the game and do only 30 laps around the field afterward. Fabray!"

"Yes coach?"

"Pick your challenger."

I look to Santana and Brittany giving them both nods then lock eyes with Finn reminding him of our agreement. "Hudson," I inform her.

"Going for the big dogs first. I like your style," she says with a grin. "All right frankenteen, who's on your team?"

"I choose Puck and…Mike Chang," causing all the boys too 'oOoo' since they expected him to chose Artie.

"Ok boys, lets hit the field," coach says and leads us out….to a stadium full of people. "I may have called a bomb threat causing all the students and faulty to relocate her to the fields," coach Sylvester says with a satisfied smile on her lips. "Just think of it as more incentive to win boys because if you don't you'll be mocked by your peers for losing to girls. Man, I love the cruelty of high school," she tells us and walks toward the field we're playing on.

"You ready for this Hudson?"

"Oh yeah prepare to lose."

"In your dreams, remember our deal. When I win you and the rest of the guys join glee."

"And when I win you talk Maria out of making me join."

"Enough talk. Lets get the party started!" interrupts Santana and we all jog to coach.

"Alright everyone here are the rules. We'll be playing on this half of the field with those miniature goals on either side as your goals. First team to 5 wins, and to make it more challenging thus more amusing to me Rutherford and Karofsky will be standing in the middle of each goal. They won't actually be goalies just there to make your target smaller, and if you miss the openings you end up hitting them. So that's a win-win for me because I get to know you guys can score in tight areas or who abuse you teammates with soccer balls. We'll do a drop ball for possession," Coach Sylvester finishes holding the ball in her hand. "Girls ready?" We all nod. "Boys ready?" They nod and Finn and I step to the middle to get ready for the drop ball.

As soon as it drops, Finn pushes me to the side and takes control of the ball. _Oh it's going to be that way is it?_ Brittany steals the ball Finn tried to pass to Puck and clears it over to Santana while I run up the field be conscience not to get off sides. Santana sees this and cleanly passes the ball through the air to me to which I stop it turn and shoot it at the goal before Mike even has time to get near me. Score! And the students in the stands start cheering as Brittany, Santana, and I do our goal celebration dance.

"Point girls!" Coach yells and goes back to the center of our field for the next drop ball.

Santana and Puck line up for this ball. "Sup babe? Wanna go make out after this?"

"Ugh, you're not worth my time Puckerman. Besides you're going out with Hummel."

"Threesomes are hot, babe," Puck tells her with a wink and Santana rolls her eyes in response.

"Are you two ladies done talking? I need more entertainment," coach yells at them and drops the ball to which Santana gets in front of and maneuvers it away from Puck.

"Come on Puckerman don't let that skinny bitch beat you!" Karofsky yells from their goal.

Just them Mike is able to get the ball and dribbling down field kicking it to an open Finn. I run to catch up with him to add pressure since he has me beat I the inside. As I'm about to get my foot in the way, he takes a shot of the side of his foot. The ball grazes Matt's side, but goes in anyway. Causing all the boys on the team and some of the crowd to cheer.

"One all!" Coach yells, collects the ball for the next drop ball versus Brittany and Mike this time.

"Come on Mike, don't let the retard get the ball." Karofsky yells just as coach drops it. Mike does some crazy ball trick and is able to get it away from Brittany. Santana is there stopping Mike who decides to clear it to Puck. He goes in for a shot, but it ends up hitting the post. I recover the ball and start heading to the other goal.

"Puckerman! What's up? Ever since you went homo with that fairy you suck! Come on Rupaul, bring it." Karofsky yells. _I'm getting tired of this boys trash talk._

_"_Q! I'm open. Give me the ball." Santana says, so I cross the ball over to her just before Puck reaches me.

"Oh bring it on, bitch! Maybe you can do better the your stupid slut of a girlfriend," Karofsky yells causing Mike to stop trying to defend and turn around.

"Dude, really not cool," Mike tells him, and Santana uses his distraction to get around him for a better shot. She takes aim and it hits Karofsky hard...in the groin. You can hear all the guys in the area hiss as he falls down holding himself.

Brittany tells him as she jogs up to the ball that is stopped a few feet in front of Karofsky, "You really shouldn't make fun of other people. It makes Santana angry, and you won't like her when she's angry," she informs him then lightly taps the ball into the net.

"Two-one. Girls. Now this game is getting interesting. Karofsky buck up," Coach tells him as he's still cradling himself on the ground.

"Ready to give up yet?" I ask Finn as we line up for our drop ball again. "I'm mean I'm only looking for you health. Santana is still pretty pissed at the jackass over there making fun of us."

"You wish."

"I was just trying to save you from the humiliation," I inform him and gracefully take control of the ball when it's dropped before he even has time to process what happened. I pass it up to Santana when Mike gets in my way. She aims and nails Karofsky in the stomach causing him to double over in pain and the crowd to laugh. "Consider those to shots warnings. Never make fun of me and my friends again," Santana informs him and kicks the ball that's right next to his face to the back of the net.

"3-1. Girls!" Coach Sylvester informs everyone. "Come one boys you look pathetic out there. The crowd is only staying to see Santana beat up Karofsky with the ball."

Santana and Puck line up for their turn. When the ball is dropped, Puck just moves out of the way. "I want to keep my family jewels," he tells the other guys who nod in understanding as Santana goes barreling down the field. She prepares herself for the kick as the stands getting rowdy while waiting, and Karofsky closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"Awwww," comes from the crowd causing Karofsky to open his eyes to see the ball in the net already.

"4-1. girls!"

Brittany manages to get the ball from Mike this time and goes towards the goal. Finn not wanting to lose, quickly steals it away heading towards Matt. Then, out of nowhere Santana slide tackles the ball away from causing him to trip and fall. "Yeah. That's how we do it in Lima Heights!" Santana yells at him as I clear the ball up to Brittany who heads it into the goal. Santana and I rush to Brittany and lift her up cheering along with the crowd.

"Girls win! Ok boys shows over, bench start you laps. Frankenteen, Jew, Other Asian, Nedanderthal, 100 suicides NOW! You three," coach says pointing at us. "You were sloppy, get out of here," she tells us with a smile.

_I guess that's as close to a compliment as we'll get._ "We'll see you boys soon. Have fun explaining that Finn," I yell happily and follow S and B to the locker rooms to wash off before glee.

**(Choir Room)**

Everyone in glee club is doing there own thing. Quinton and Maria are joking around with one another as he tries to show her how to play the guitar, Artie and Tina seem to be in there own little world, Jacob looks to be writing very something important in his journal, and S, B, and I are all just sitting back and relaxing after our game while Mr. Schue and Rachel are having another discussion (argument).**  
**

"Mr. Schue we only have 5 weeks until Sectionals and we still don't have enough members to qualify," Rachel tells him annoyed.

"Rachel, I know I'm working on it,"

"Well work harder!" Rachel yells and I can tell she's about to do her diva storm out thing.

"Sweetie, calm down," I tell her and place a reassuring hand on her back trying to calm her down. Brittany then nudges me in the back and points toward the door. "Besides, I think I solved that problem. S will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," and heads to the door to let the boys in. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our 3 new members fresh from them getting owned in the face by us. Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Mike Chang," Santana says smugly as the 3 boys walk in with their heads down

"Guys you know what this means. We're going to sectionals!" Mr. Schuester says enthusiastically causing the club to cheer.

* * *

**COMMENTS OR IDEAS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...seriously or I might peace out the story :( **

**If this chapter seemed unfocused it's bc I don't have a clear idea of things I want to do. ****As for that extended talk about bacon, I was in class, extremely hungry and bacon just sounded soo tasty at the time :P**


	5. Life Unexpected

**Again loads of thanks to the few that reviewed and gave suggestions. It means a lot.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Though I feel like I my have shot myself in the foot with some of the complexity that will be added to the story bc of this. But I'm probably just being overly dramatic. *shrugs* ENJOY

* * *

****(Rachel's POV) –a few days later-**

"Jacob, we need to talk. Can you please come with me?" I inform him and lead us to an empty hallway.

"I knew you couldn't resist me! After all these years, it's finally coming true. I have the urge to kiss you right now, so I'm just going to go with it," He says with a creepy smile and starts to lean in.

"NO, no, no!' I tell him with a deadly glare and push him away causing him back off. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Nor would it ever happen. I mean I'm in a very happy relationship with Quinn right now, and I'm sure she would not appreciate what your were just trying to do."

"Then why else would you want to talk to me if not to tell me you've finally realized you've been in love with me?"

"It's about glee club. I'm sorry Jacob, we're going to have to let you go. I mean quite frankly you don't contribute anything to the club. You can't sing or dance, and while I'm gracious for helping me continue the club after Mr. Ryerson left, I'm no longer in need of your services.

"Um…what?" He asks confused which is understandable since it is rather abrupt news and I didn't give him any notice that this would be happening.

"In layman's terms, I'm 'kicking you out' of the glee club."

"I understand," he sighs defeated.

_Well he's taking it better then I thought._

"The only reason why I joined was to try and get into your pants. Besides, I think my life expectancy would be better if I left. I'm not sure how many more times I can handle Quinn kicking a soccer ball at my head on accident," He supplies.

"Umm…thank you for your honesty, but I think it's best if you leave now." To which he nods and walks away dejectly.

_Why would Quinn hit him? I need to find her to get the reason she kicked soccer balls at Jacob…..not that he probably didn't deserve them, but violence is never the answer. Now where would my lovely girlfriend be? Soccer practice is over by now…_

**(Girls dorm)**

-knock knock-

"Come in," comes a muffled voice and I open the door to let myself in. "Oh, hey Rach. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Quinn asks looking up from her book giving me an adorable grin.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I say with a smile and go to sit on her lap while she blushes and pulls them off.

"Ah yeah. Only when reading," she tells me and wraps her arms around my waist to make sure I don't fall. I get comfortable in her lap and look her in the eyes.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed. I think you look cute with them on." I tease and brush some stray hair behind her ear. "So, Jacob told me something quite interesting this afternoon," I inform her with a sly smile.

"Yeah? What's that?" Quinn asks with a grin of her own.

"That you hit him regularly with soccer balls when he pass by the field."

"It would have been more if I had a soccer ball on me around campus."

"So it's true? Why would you do such a thing? I mean I know he's not the most pleasant person to be around, but it doesn't mean you should hurt him."

"A soccer ball doesn't hurt that much, and he had to learn to stop leering at my woman. It's not my fault he never saw them coming because his face was attached to his camera."

"Your woman?" I ask with an eyebrow raised to which she responds with a shrug and smile. "And isn't Jacob on the school paper?"

"Yes. So?

"Don't you think he was taking pictures for that?"

"When I first cam here I thought that, but then I noticed he only took pictures when you were around. Plus the telephoto lens didn't help."

"While I don't condone violence, I think it's sweet you defended my honor," I finish with a smile and lean in to kiss her for a reward. That small peck turns into another, which turns into another. Then eventually our tongues are slowly dueling with one another and hair is being tugged.I'm so lost in her kisses I don't even notice that she picked me up and moved us the few steps to her bed until my back hits the soft cushion. Her hands start playing with the exposed sliver of skin where my shirt had risen up while my hands are still tangled in her golden hair. From there, she slowly starts peppering kisses down my jaw towards my neck and comes to a stop at my pulse point were I can feel her nipping cause me to let out a small moan.

Just then the door bursts open causing us to quickly break apart blushing. "Oh sorry!" Tina quickly says and leaves.

Now with the moment officially gone we both sit up and straighten ourselves out.

"How did you end up being Tina's room mate again?" I ask trying to get past the awkward moment of getting caught.

"Well since Tina didn't have a room mate and Santana and Brittany technically enrolled after I did, so they just filled the rooms that way. Me getting the spot with Tina, and B and S getting a room together. Although, I'm kinda glad it worked out that way."

"Oh why's that?" I inquiry a bit confused as to why she would want to share with a stranger and not one of her best friends.

"Because If I had either one of them as a roommate they would both be in there doing whatever. So this way, I don't have to see or hear things."

"They would do things even with you in the room?"

"Yes."_ REALLY?_

"Um. Ok. So what are you planning on doing tonight?"

"You." Quinn replies with a straight face catching me in surprise.

"Quinn….um not that I'm not flattered, but….um. I just don't think that I'm.. I mean we're ready to…"

Quinn then starts laughing, "Relax Rachel. It was just a joke. I mean I love you and all, but it is a little to soon for that. Hmm maybe I've been spending too much time with Santana and Puck." She muses.

"You love me?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you loved me? Is it true?"

"Oh..I..uh…yeah?" Quinn says ducking her head embarrassed. "I mean I know we haven't been going out all that long, but I haven't really felt this way about anyone else." She finishes which cheeks a blaze.

I just smile and throw my arms around her. "I love you too," and give her a quick peck on the cheek. Before we can do anything more we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in now?" We hear Tina's muffled voice causing us both to laugh.

"She was out there the whole time?" I whisper in disbelief to Quinn.

"I guess so," she replies with a shrug and untangles my arms from around her and opens then door. "You didn't have to wait out there. This is your room too."

"I know, but I interrupted you, so I figured I should let you guys finish whatever." Tina says then makes her way into the room. "Hi Rachel." She says with a knowing smile.

"Tina. How are you?"

"Not as good as you," she teases. "Oh Mr. Schue wanted me to tell you guys he got the list of our competition at sectionals. It's the Jane Adams Academy."

"The half way house for girls who just got out of juvie?" I ask a bit confused. _Since when do ex cons have a glee club?_

"Yep and the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Kurt's school!" Quinn asks panicked and falls down on her bed.

"Um I guess. I don't really know who that is. Anyway, that's all I needed to tell you guys. See you later?"

"Thank you Tina. Have a wonderful day," I tell her and go to comfort Quinn. "Come on Quinn it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? I have to compete against one of my best friends and if he loses it'll crush him and if we lose it'll crush you. Why can't my life ever be easy? I need to clear my head," Quinn tells and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later?" Quinn asks hopefully while grabbing her soccer ball.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Well there it is. I was thinking of having Sam be in the Warblers with Kurt and Blaine. What do you think? Also, do people still want Kurt and Puck together or do with want him with someone else? Do you even care? Also, should there be like a "friendly" competition for the other lead between Quinton, Finn, and Quinn?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I won't update without some answers to my questions.**


	6. Is this real life?

**So, I guess you can thank the anonymous reviewer aka 'Damn' for kinda kicking my butt into gear and at least attempt to continue with this story. Your reviews help encourage me or gives me ideas to put in the story. Hence lack of story due to scare reviews. =/ I've had some major writers block and no real feedback to help guide me.**

**Well thanks to the few who have reviewed. They really mean a lot me. And to anonymous, if I can figure out how to get to what I thinking of, there will be angst.**

* * *

**-The Auditorium-**

My little freak out over facing Kurt at sectionals last week was apparently unfounded. When I told him he actually seemed excited, and in the last week him and Santana seemed to have developed a new banter as demonstrated by the current conversation over our weekly dinner.

"Girls, you know I love you guys, but believe me when I say next weekend you're going down!"

"In your dreams, Hummel," Santana sassed back. "You Alter Boyz won't know what hit you."

"Dalton isn't even a Christian school, S." I tell her to which she just shrugs while Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Santana, I had know idea you cared so much about glee club given the fact you're always slacking off and talking back," Rachel says while making her way over to our table while Santana to roll her eyes at her comment. "I'm also very pleased with your Broadway reference." Rachel finished with a smile and gave me a peck on the check before she sat down. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," I cheesily reply to which Santana makes gagging noises."

"San, hush. I think it's cute." Brittany says causing Santana to quiet begrudgingly.

"Hello, Kurt. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Santana as I was making my way over. I'm inclined to agree with her. You Warblers don't stand a chance."

"Holla!" Santana says and high fives Rachel.

Kurt just scoffs. "Fine since you girls seem so confident that you're going to win. Why don't we make a little wager?"

"I don't see the harm in a friendly bet. What are the terms?" Rachel says which surprises me because my girlfriend doesn't seem like the betting kind.

"Hmm...How's this, if I win you girls have to be my test dummies for all the hair styles I want to try out and if you win…I'll take you guys to Breadstix." Kurt says turning to look at Santana.

"Wait a minute that doesn't…" I start only to be cut off my Santana agreeing. "San, that's a horrible wager. I've seen some of Kurt's sketches for his hair ideas. I don't think I can rock the post melt down Britney Spears look. Sorry Brit." I look at her appoigetically while Santana glares at me for bringing up Brit's sensitive subject like that.

"Why are you apologizing to Brittany?" Rachel asks confused by the sudden shift in moods. "Also, we're not going to lose and it would be nice to eat at another place besides the Auditorium."

"I've lived in Britney Spears' shadow my entire life because my name is also Brittany Spears," Brittany tells Rachel dejectedly to which Rachel looks shocked and S, Kurt and I are slightly amused because that was our same reaction when we first heard Brittany say that.

"Her name is Brittany S. Pierce," I whisper to Rachel while Santana tries to consol Brittany. "Don't worry all of us were a bit shocked when she first told us too. But it's B, you get used to her eccentric ways."

"San, I can't get my head shaved. Then I'll fall into her shadow again."

"Cheer up Brit-Brit," Santana says loudly. "Because, weeze bez going ta Breadstix! On Kurt."

"Oh, it's on bitches!" Kurt says causing us to laugh and move on from our sullen mood.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Got held up kicking Finn's ass on CoD. What'd I miss?" Puck asks walking up to our table and sitting down beside Kurt and giving him a quick squeeze.

"Nothing important, Noah, but you really should learn to be punctual," Rachel tells him. "You know that punc…."

"Waiter!" Everyone yells out in hopes of stopping Rachel from her potential rant.

**-Choir Room- (next day)  
**

"Who knows what this word means?" Headmaster Schuester asks after he finished writing 'Ballad' on the white board.

"It's a male duck," Brittany replies happily not missing a beat causing Santana and me to turn at give her a small smile. _That girl loves her ducks._

"Oh so close," Mr. Schuester says cheerfully. "But ballads are stories set to music. They are the prefect storm of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings we can't get out any other way. Sectionals are in a few weeks and there is a new rule that we have to perform a ballad." He says causing Rachel to instantly perk up. "Your assignment this week is to come up with the prefect ballad for us to sing at sectionals. You'll be split up into teams of two and will be singing a ballad to that person. Look them right in the eye find the emotion you want to express and make the feel it," he finishes while looking Artie intensely (read kinda creepy) in the eyes causing him to shift back in his seat.

"I pick Maria," Finn says quickly.

"Sorry Finn, to easy. We'll late Fate decide who you're singing with. I'll put all your names in this hat and whoever you choose will be your partner."

'I bet the duck is in the hat," Brittany stage whispers to Santana.

"Ok, who's first?" Mr. Schuester asks as he drops the last piece of paper into the hat. We all start a drum roll as Artie draws the first name from the hat.

"Maria," he says with a smile and gives her a small nod to her surprised, but happy smile.

Rachel happily skips down next and draw a names. "Quin-," I hear her start to say causing me to smile, "-ton." She finishes and I instantly deflate.

Tina goes up next, grabs a name, looks confused before she reads off "other Asian" to which Mike frowns. _Did that paper seriously say that?_

Puck grabs a name next, reads it and smirks. "Looks like it's me and you blondie. You're gonna get a taste of the Puckzilla," to which I just roll my eyes. _I guess it could be worse._

Santana is the next to go. She opens up the paper and excitedly read "Brittany" to which the cheery girl starts clapping excitedly._ I still can't figure out how they do it. Every since those two met no matter what they get paired together. Class assignments; spin the bottle, you name it and they get paired together. Granted the one time they didn't get paired up, Santana shoved the boy out of the way and sat down next to Brittney. And when the boy complained to the teacher Santana just stared them both down daring them to say something. Let's just say San has been feisty since 1__st__ grade._

"Wait Mr. Schue. Who do I get?" Finn asks confused. "There are no more names. Does this mean I'm excused from the assignment?" Finn asks excitedly.

"No, Finn. We'll be singing together until we can a 12th member since Jacob seems to have quit."

"We? As in you and me?" As Mr. Schuster nods his head. "I don't think I can sing with another dude. Let alone a teacher. That's just weird"

"The Fates have spoken Finn. It will be wonderful to show you the new and exciting world the power of ballads and it's ok for two men to express feelings to each other. . So cheer up, it will be a wonderful learning experience to expand your horizons. And happy I'm the first one to give you that push.I'll bend over backwards for you to see it will be a great first time together ." He replies while a majority of us are trying not to laugh at the awkward situation, but end up bursting out laughing when Puck mumbles 'and Finn will be chanting 'mailman' the whole time'.

"Would you mind clarifying what kinds of songs you want us to sing?" Artie asks quizzically after the laughter calmed down.

"Why don't you let Quinton and I demonstrate?" Rachel says helpfully and makes her way to the front. "Brad, 'Endless Love' in B flat please. It's my favorite duet." She informs everyone as Quinton joins her up front.

"Is that really an appropriate song Rach?" I asked worriedly. _I don't want my girlfriend singing my brother a love song. _

"Why? It's a great song and a perfect ballad."

"Yeah, I really like that song Q." Santana says smugly causing me to glare at her. _Why am I friends with her again?_

My attention is turned back to the front when the opening cords of _Endless Love _start and Quinton begins singing.

"_My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right."_

"_My first love. You're every breath that I take. You're every step I make."_

"_And I"_

"_I-ahah-I"_

"_I want to share."_

"_**All my love with you."**_

The more they progress into the song the more I grip the bottom of my chair to stop myself from getting up and smacking Quinton for even looking at Rachel the way he is right now. _Claim down. They're just acting the part. Rachel loves you and Quinton would never try and steal her. _I grit my teeth together when Rachel grabs his hands and stares at him longingly. _Is that really necessary? I mean I know Rachel dedicates herself to each performance, but this is just getting ridiculous. Why isn't the song over yet? Man, Rachel has a great butt. Hold up! Am I the only one noticing that Rachel is starting to get this kinda crazy look in her eyes?_ I turn to look around to see other people's reactions and everyone also looks slightly uncomfortable.

"_**My endless love…." **_Rachel and Quinton finish up and we all weakly clap for them.

"That was a great demonstration guys!" Mr. Schue says enthusiastically. "We'll you guys now what to do, so start working." And with that he leaves abruptly. _Probably off to go do another one of his random jobs, are budget cuts really that bad that he has to do everything? Anyway…_

"Rach, you ready to go?" I ask her hoping to figure out what just happened to her during that song.

"I would love to Quinn, but I think Quinton and I need to plan out our song choices to best match one another in order to have the best cohesiveness and evitablely be chosen as the song for sectionals."

"Oh, ok," I reply trying not to sound to sad that I'm being brushed off by my girlfriend for my brother. "I just figured we could hang out today, since I won't really have free time due to the extra practices coach is mandating in order for us to get ready for our next match up with Carmel."

"I promise we'll hang out later." She says with a small smile.

I just nod and lean down to kiss her when she turns quickly causing me to catch her cheek. And I just wrinkle my eye brows confused when she enthusiastically bounds over to Quinton.

"Oh looks like your girlfriend has a crush on your brother," Santana teases as she walks up next to me.

"What?"

"Yeah, Rachel has the total hots for Quinton," Brittany adds. "But that's cool because you guys are like the same person since you're twins." With that B and S walk off and I turn to look back at Rachel flirting with Quint and him going along with it. _Stupid power of the ballad! Why can't my life ever be easy?_

* * *

**So there it is. Sorry if it sucks but this chapter went through several different changes of what it was going to be. X_X**

**Please REVIEW.**


	7. New Kid on the Block

**Hey everyone,so sorry I haven't update for a while, but I got caught up in my last round of tests before I had to study for finals then during finals I had to write 2 research papers. So after I was done with those, I didn't feel like writing for a while. Anyway, I'm back and hopefully can update regularly pending the ideas keep flowing.**

**Thanks for all those who took time to review and giving me some ideas!  
**

* * *

**-McKinley Classroom-  
**

I drag myself to my first class of the day after my 2 hour Sue Sylvester approved soccer practice, and see Quinton happily munching away on some cookies. And like any good sister would, I steal the cookie he just picked up and collapse into the seat next to him while taking a bite.

"Oh my God," I moan out. "These are delicious! Where did you get them?" I ask as I quickly finish the cookie and grab another from him before he could move them.

"I'm surprised that you don't know where they're from."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused while scarfing down the rest of the cookie and reaching for yet another. _Don't judge! You try being on a team coached by Sue Sylvester and see if you don't start having strange hallucinations about people being food because she ran us so hard. A girl's got to eat in order to stop those especially when they end up biting their girlfriend after imagining them to be a cupcake._

"Rachel made them for me. See," He says with a grin holding up another star shaped cookie, and my stomach sinks. _She made him cookies. She hasn't made me anything before_. "Hasn't she ever made them for you?" He asks curiously.

"No," I tell him sadly and turn away from him.

"Hey sis, don't worry about it. She told me she just made them. She'll probably give you yours later since she knew you had your morning practice." He reassures me.

"Yea," I respond a bit unsure. "You're probably right." I say trying to convince myself. _Quinton is probably right. I mean Rachel's just really nice she probably was just being friendly. It's probably just because they're ballad partners….._"So, how's your ballad going with her so far?" I ask casually.

"It's good. All of yesterday we ended up debating the merits of a good power ballad versus a more traditional one."

I let out an unconscious sigh of relief that all Rachel did yesterday was talk with him. _I don't know why I was so worried. I should know that Rachel is very enthusiastic about glee, and she'll totally give me my cookies at lunch._ I turn to face the front when Mr. DeMartino comes in and starts the lesson.

"Ok class," He says in his gruff voice. "We'll be learning about the 3 branches of government today. Does anyone here want to dazzle me with their wit?" he says sarcastically. "Kevin?"

"Uh…Republican, Democrat, and um Aristrocats?" He replies dumbly causing Mr. D to let out a frustrated growl.

This is going to be a long class, I think with a sigh as Mac answers the question correctly.

**-Lunch Room-**

I'm ecstatic when I make it to the lunchroom after a never ending government class and a brutal Calculus test. _When in the world am I ever going to use the arctangent for anything?_ I quickly make it through the lunch line with my traditional apple and sandwich and head over to our usual lunch table. "Hey guys," I greet Santana, Brittany, and Puck as I sit down and receive my own greetings from them. "Where is everyone else?"

"I saw frankenteen and his girlfriend sucking face on my way here, so I doubt they'll be joining us. But you never know with Finn's mailman problems. Tina is working on some dance number with Artie and you smurfette is right there." Santana informs me with a smirk.

"Hello friends," Rachel greets a moment later then gives me a peck on the cheek before takes a seat across the table from me.

"Hey Rach," I say with a smile to try and mask my disappointed. "How'd your Spanish test go?"

"It yet well. As much as I try and respect Headmaster Schuster as an educator, I hardly call Spanish a real class at all and those tests are atrocious."

"Preach!" Santana exclaims. "That man's accent is horrible."

"I drew Mexican hats all over my test," Brittany says cheerfully.

"Well glad it went well. Oh Rachel, I had some of those cookies you make from Quinton, and they were delicious," I say hoping that she'll give me my cookies.

"I'm glad you liked them. They're actually vegan. Did Quinton like them?"

"Yeah he did. Do you think I could have some?" I say just flat out asking for them.

"Of course, sweetie, I'll make you a batch tonight," She tells me with a smile.

"Did you guys hear we got a new kid?" Santana asked me effectively distracting me from the fact the Rachel in fact only made my brother cookies and not me too.

"There's a new kid?"

"Yep. The Justin Bieber with the trouty mouth over there." She nodded her head to a guy who aptly fit her rather offensive description.

"Dude, his lips are huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?" Puck asked amused when the boy walked by with his lunch tray while Santana, Brittany, and I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Noah, that's quiet rude," Rachel chastised. "I'm sorry for him; he apparently never learned his manners. My name is Rachel. Would you care to join us?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Uh yeah, sure," he replied still a bit wary, but sat down anyway. "Hey everyone. I'm Sam. Sam I am," he said then added with a grin, "And I do not green eggs and ham."

"Oh wow, he has no game," Santana blurted out causing Sam's smile to fall and everyone at the table to stare at her.

I did agree with her, but after the glare my girlfriend sent me caused me to give Santana a _gentle _elbow in the ribs. "Sorry about her," I tell the new kid. "She was raised by wolves. Anyway, I'm Quinn. That's Puck, Brittany, and this bitch is Santana."

"It takes one to know one, bitch."

"I'm not denying it." I reply with a grin.

"Are you Quinn's brother?" Brittany asks.

"Uh…no…" Sam replies a bit confused.

"B, you know that Quinton is the only brother I have."

"Oh ok, but he kinda looks like you," she says then happily goes back to eating her applesauce.

"So, Sam, where are you from? What are some of you hobbies? Do you sing? Would you be interested in joining the glee club? We're in dire need of a twelfth member after I kindly informed Jacob that he had to leave." Rachel interrogated.

"Babe, breathe and let the poor boy answer," I tell her then grab her hand and lace our fingers together.

"Are you guys together?" Sam asks curiously.

I turn and glare at him. "Yeah is that a problem," I practically growl out.

"No, no. I think it's cool." He reassures quickly. "And to answer your questions, Rachel, right?" he asks to which he shakes her head in confirmation. "I just moved from Tennessee with my family. I play football. And I've never really sung in front of anyone before, so I don't really think I'd be any help with your glee club."

"Dude, chicks dig singers. You should totally join," Puck adds helpfully.

"How would you know Puckerman," Santana teases.

"Hey, Puckasaurus is a equal opportunist," he tells her with a wink. "So, if you and Britt ever want to see what you guys are missing…."he says and flexes his biceps with a smirk on his face as Brittany pokes them.

"He does have nice arms, but I think I prefer Santana's sweet lady kisses over them," she says and leans over the table to peck Santana. "Yep lady kisses beat arms. Oh! That could totally be a game like Rock, Paper, Scissors. Only it's Lady kisses, Arms, and Something else," Brittany tells us excitedly.

"Well Sam, I think you should stop by glee practice this afternoon, and see what you think. I mean it doesn't hurt to look now does it?" Rachel tells him with a charming smile. "Plus, I think you could have a lot of fun if you joined."

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean it doesn't hurt to look."

"Excellent! We'll see you this afternoon at 4 in the music room," Rachel tells him and then we all fall into an easy conversation until lunch ends.

* * *

**I need some ballad suggestions in order to finish up the next chapter which has already been drafted, so if you give me some good choices I can get the next chapter up quicker. ****Thanks for reading and please review.**  


**Also, props to anyone who catches the Daria reference.**


	8. And They Just Keep Coming

**Hey all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I ended up winning tickets to Glee Live (holla!) and had to try and put that trip together in about a week. It was awesome, but I've also been working to try and pay off my trip. Plus I ended up rewriting this chapter.**

**So thanks for all the loyal readers and reviewers. I read everyone and it helps me write the story. Hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

**-Soccer Fields-**

Brit, S, and I started stretching while waiting for the rest of the team to make their way to the field. It always amused me that the guys seemed to take longer then us to get ready from practice (but to give the guys credit, the 3 of us have a free period before practice that we've neglected to tell coach about because she would probably make us practice even more). Once we were done, we began started jogging the request pre practice laps. We had just finished laps with the guys still having about 3 to go when Coach Sylvester came out to the field.

"Ladies," she said and gave us what blink-and-you-missed-it nod of approval before picking up her mega phone. "Boys, you think this is hard? Try giving yourself a root canal! Now that's hard! You have 90 seconds to finish up or the whole team is running bleachers for the rest of practice."

"These pansies better hurry up," Santana grumbled under her breath. "There's no way I'm running bleachers because they're a bunch of lazy ass bums."

"San! Language!" Brittany scolded. "That's another 25 cents in the jar."

And it seems that coach's threat worked because it seemed like the guys got a new wind in them and were running for their lives (which they pretty much were because Sue Sylvester bleachers runs were hell on earth).

As the last guy finished up, I noticed a familiar blonde jogging up to the field from the locker rooms. "Sam?" I questioned, a bit confused as to what he was doing here, causing coach to turn around.

"Ah, Lady Lips nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry ma'am, I got called in by the Headmaster and he kept talking about…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Coach Sylvester interrupted, "because I really don't care. I'll let it slide just this once, but only because I don't want to waste anymore time looking for a replacement for idiot Jackson."

"What happened to him?" someone questioned.

"He seems to have recently met the unfortunate accident of Santana's wrath," coach informed us while glaring down at Santana.

"What?" Santana said indifferently, "He needz to learn to back the hell off when I tell him. I know Britt Britt and I are hot to watch, but he needed to learn to keep his hands to himself. Besides it's not my fault that his hand was still in is locker when I slammed it shut. Boy should have better reflexes by now being the goalie and all."

"Just keep it cool next time Boobs McGee. I can't have you injuring all my players because they get a little stupid when they see two girls making out. Guppy mouth! Front and center."

"Uh, it's actually Sam." He says when gets in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm not going to remembers that," coach says ignoring Sam's confusion. "Let's see Frankenteen, Puckerman, Lopez, Brittany, Fabray. 3-on-3 right now. Let's see if Froggy Lips here can help you boys not make fools out of yourselves again against the girls. Chang, get in the goal! The rest of you, 2 lines and work on your shots to help Jackie Chan over there work on his skills to replace that idiot Jackson."

**-(McKinley Campus)-**

"I thought you said you only played football," I questioned Sam as we trailed behind a pinky linked Brittany and Santana heading toward the choir room after practice. "I mean you held you own out there with is impressive."

"Yeah, we totally beat the guys bad last time we played them," Brittany added happily.

"Uh, I do, but I play soccer in the off season to keep in shape. I didn't mention it because I didn't think I could get on the team. You know with the school year having started and all. How are you guys on the team anyway? I mean I think it's cool and all, but it's a guys team."

"Ah that's a long convoluted story that should be left for another time." I tell him.

"Q over there was going through an identity crisis because she wanted to know what it's like to me a dude. So she pretended to be her brother, joined the soccer team, became a lesbian, but realized she wasn't butch enough to cut it so she told everyone she was a girl." Santana quickly supplied with an evil grin.

"That's not true!" I yell out panicked then turn to Sam. "That's not true."

"Oh yeah?" Santana challenged, "which part isn't true?"

"Well the…um…." I stumbled because I realized most what Santana was true. "I didn't have an identity crisis and I never wanted to be a boy."

"So you did pretend to be your brother?"

"Yes, but only because the girls team at my last school got cut, and the coach at the school is a bigot because he wouldn't let the girls try out for the guys team."

Sam just nodded and moved on to the next question. "And you became a lesbian?"

"Not really. As far as I know, only for Rachel and also I didn't decided I wasn't butch enough." I say before he could question that. "I revealed my secret because I needed to beat Carmel, but Finn was pissed at me because he thought I was trying to steal Rachel. Which now that I think about it I kinda did, but when this happened I totally wasn't."

"Right…well cool. Moving on. I'm super sore you girls play hard and coach is a beast for making us run bleachers after the scrimmage."

"You know it!" Santana hollered back.

"Heck yeah, and if you're already sore I don't know how you'll survive actual practice."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused which was understandable.

"That was a light day by Coach Sylvester's standards. I thought you were in shape. What too many Cooler Ranch Doritos?" I say playfully poking him in the stomach.

"You can cut glass on these babies," he tells me lifting up his shirt to show his abs off.

"I'm sure you could," I laugh out and give him a playful push into the choir room.

"You know you want a piece of this." He says with a wink to which I reply with an eye roll and take a seat next to Rachel as Sam went to briefly talk to Mr. Schuester about sitting in on today's glee session.

"What was that about?" Rachel questions suspiciously.

"Nothing we were just joking around."

"So why did he feel the need to strip for you?"

"He just lifted up his shirt," I tell her quickly before getting cut off by Headmaster Schue.

"Okay everyone, I'd like to introduce you guys to our new student Sam Evans," He told us gesturing towards Sam who gave an awkward wave. "He's thinking about joining the club and wanted to sit in on a session to see if it's right for him. So guys why don't you join me in giving Sam a great big McKinley welcome!" Mr. Schuester finished excitedly and drew in a big breath to begin singing.

_Oh god not the song! We don't need to be scaring him away. He probably got the big brother speech and this song already like I did when I first came. I need to stop this before it gets creepy._ "Right!" I yelled before he began that painful welcome song that I had to endure and Sam gave me a relived smile. "Uh, Sam's actually met most of us already Mr. Schue. So, I'll just quickly introduce him to the rest of the club. You already know everyone from the soccer team: Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Santana, Brittany, and I. You met Rachel at lunch, " I say gesturing towards her with a grin. "That's Maria, Tina, and the freak over there is Quinton." I told him while playfully sticking my tongue out at him.

"Takes one to know one sis!" He shot back.

"Excellent! Well Sam why don't you take a seat and we'll show you our little ballad project that we have going on this week." Mr. Schuester said excitedly._ When is this man ever not excited?_ "Finn, why don't you come on up and we'll show these guys what it's all about. Whoo!"

And with that Sam plopped down on the empty chair next to me and mouthed a 'thank you' as Finn lumbered his way up to the front.

"Well," Finn started, "since I was the only one who didn't really get a partner. No offence Mr. Schue and since you mentioned power ballads, I thought this song fit with the assignment." And with that the opening chords of Whitesnakes "Here I Go Again" began playing.

"_**No I don't know where I'm going,"**_ He began kind of uneasily, but by the time he got to the chorus he was more relaxed and really getting into it. _**"An' here I got again on my own! Goin' down the only road I've ever known!"**_ And by the time he hit the chorus again the rest of us were joining in which him until the song ended and we cheered happily.

"Yeah! That's what I'm taking about you guys," Mr. Schuester cuts in clapping excitedly. "Great job Finn! Whoo, so I don't know how good I'll be after following a great act like that, but I'll give it a shot."

"Headmaster Schue!" Rachel immediately raised her hand. "While I think it's admirable that you're so involved and put time into working on your own song. But I think it might be more productive if us students continued singing. And it would better give Sam an idea of what is expected of him when he joins."

"Rachel, I think that is an admirable idea," and everyone let out a sigh of relief to not having to see our headmaster sing and dance to a ballad. "The floor is yours." And with that Quinton and Rachel went up to the front of the room.

"Unfortunately, Quinton and I won't be singing the duet I originally wanted which is the iconic Judy Garland, Barbra Streisand duet 'Get Happy/ Happy Days are Here Again' as I discovered it did not suit Quinton's voice at all nor did he have the range to sing the song. But that is ok I can't hold that against him." She says with heart-warming smile in his direction. "I've selected another song from the great Judy Garland as to save my Barbra ballad for a time when it's greatness will actually be needed." She finished and signaled for the band to start playing and the opening notes of 'I'm Always Chasing Rainbows' started playing.

With each verse of the song Rachel mesmerized me with all her emotions showing what a great performer that she really was. Everyone in the room was entranced by her singing and as soon as the song ended there was a giant amount of applause.

"Okay," Santana said, "I'll admit that was worth listening to her spout out that paragraph of whatever before her song."

"San, be nice," Brittany said and gave Rachel two thumbs up.

In the mean time Quinton was grabbing a chair and placing it in the center of the front and grabbing his guitar before leading Rachel to sit down.

"This one is for my lovely partner. This one goes to you after spending the last 2 days debating the merits of different," he said with a wink and started playing the 'I Only Have Eyes for You.' By the Flamingos

"_**My love must be a kind of blind love. I can't see anyone but you."**_ He sang to her causes her to blush and look at him adoringly as he serenaded her.

_WTH? Why is he singing her a love song? Why couldn't he sing a power ballad like Finn? Rachel looks like she's enjoying it. Is she falling for him? Did she realize that actually wants to be with him and not me? IS QUINTON TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL?_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when he finished until everyone in the room started clapping and Mr. Schuester went back up to the front.

"That was great you guys. I hope the rest of you bring your A game tomorrow because the bar has been set pretty high. And Sam I hope this helps in your consideration in joining the club. Alright guys see you tomorrow," he said and scurried away probably to go talk to that newly divorced guidance counselor with the big deer eyes.

"Yes, Sam I really do hope you join. I can see you having a lot of fun," Rachel said hopefully as she came to stand next to me and grabbed my hand instantly realizing my worry over the song that Quinton just sang to her.

"Yeah, and if you need any help with anything. Like avoiding Mr. Schue and his stalkery big brother habits feel free to ask because I know what that's all about," I tell him with a smile as we all start walking out the door.

"That's right you went through that stuff already, but that would be awesome. Can I get your number?" He asks pulling out his cell phone and handing it to me were I quickly punched in my number and gave it back. "Sweet thanks. I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess so."

"Later," he said with a wave and headed to the senior male dorms.

"Bye," Rachel and I chimed out and continued our leisure stroll in content silence back to our dorms.

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	9. Did I Do That?

**Thought I'd have some fun and do things a bit differently in this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Always glad to hear from you guys. Enjoy the drama.**

* * *

**-(McKinley Campus)-**

**Rachel's POV**

"So, I hate to ask this, but is there anything going on between you and Quinton?" Quinn ask breaking the silence on our walk back to the dorms.

"What! Where would you get such an idea?"

"Well it's just you've been spending a lot of time with him lately, and he sang you a love song Rachel."

"Quinn, it was just an assignment for glee. And he's the one who sang a love song to me. Not the other way around." I replied just a bit irritated. _Really the nerve of her to accuse me of having feelings for Quinton._

"What about when you sang 'No Air' or even 'Endless Love', huh? You two were pretty cozy together there."

"All glee assignments. Is this going to be the way you act every time I have to sing with someone?"

"No Rachel, only when you're flirting with them during the song! I know my brother. He wouldn't be doing that if you weren't sending some type of signal. Plus, what am I suppose to think? You were into guys before I came into the picture."

"Well so were you! I could say the same about you and Sam."

"What about him? We just met today." She asks confused clearly thrown off by my redirection.

"Well from what I remember you do work fast." I huff out. "You seemed extra cozy when you guys walked into glee together. You were practically caressing his abs!"

"What's that suppose to mean? And I pushed him! How is that even close to caressing him? Besides Rachel, it's clear I have a type. Brunette, talented, and CRAZY!"

"You know exactly what it means Quinn Fabray! When you first came here you had girls fawning all over you. Also, I can't believe you just even…..ah!" I scream and execute a perfect diva storm out all the way back to my room and slam the door.

"Something wrong?" Maria asks without even looking up from her magazine clearly used to the extra dramatic flare I add.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I can't believe the nerve of that girl." I say frustrated and collapse onto my bed burring my head into the pillows.

"Ok now, you got me interested. So spill," she said moving to sit next to me. _This girl is always one for gossip._

"You'll never believe it, but Quinn just accused me of having more then friendly feelings for Quinton." I tell her exasperated.

"You don't?"

"No!" I say sitting up. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well Rach, who have you been hanging out with pretty much everyday for the last 2 weeks?"

"Quinton…..but that's only because Quinn's been at all those extra soccer practices." I tell her defensively.

"Yeah, but didn't you used to walk her to practice?"

"Yes, but I had to start working on the glee. Quinn understands that Headmaster Schuester was doing nothing to help prepare us for Sectionals. She even told be once that I didn't have to walk her to practice. So, I'm just listening to what she told me."

"Come on, I know you really don't believe that. I mean how would you feel if Quinn stopped walking with you to some of your classes? And, don't you also ask Quinton to stay afterwards also?"

"Quinton has been an invaluable help in working with me to help prepare my songs for glee." I tell her conveniently ignoring the class walking part.

"Yeah, but to Quinn it seems like you're blowing her off for her brother. Plus from what you've told me about Quinn, I'm sure she wouldn't have been opposed to helping you out after her practices."

"I didn't want to take up all her free time by making her practice even more, but I guess I can…..see you might have a point," I concede. "But! That didn't give Quinn the right to call be crazy!" _Ha take that!_

"Bitch say what? Sure you're a bit overbearing and a bit of a diva, but you're not crazy. What caused her to say that?"

"Well she was comparing me to her ex-boyfriends Jesse." _Ha I totally have a leg to stand on._

"She didn't? How did that even get brought up?"

"Well, I may have accused her of having feelings for Sam."

"Oh Rachel…"

"I totally don't have a leg to stand on do I?" I hesitantly as Maria to her response of a head shake. "I should go apologize shouldn't I?"

"No leg what so ever. Why don't you try this crazy thing called talking to her? I mean since you're fighting you should be able to actually talk instead of just sucking face. Now go get your girl." Maria says and pushes me out the door.

"We don't kiss all the time." I tell her.

"Sure you don't." She replies and closes the door behind me.

I walk down the hall to Quinn and Tina's room, knock and anxiously await for someone to open the door._ What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if I ruined it all in a minor moment of jealousy?_ I don't get too far into my thoughts before Tina opens the door.

"Oh hey Rachel," Tina says happily.

"Hi, Tina, is Quinn around," I ask her anxiously while trying to look over her shoulder.

"Didn't you guys leave together?"

"Yes, but we had a slight disagreement on the way back and I was hoping to speak with her."

"Oh well sorry to hear that and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Quinn isn't back yet," she tells me and I deflate. "I haven't seen her since glee. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"No it's ok," I tell her with a sad smile. "I'll just keep looking for her. There are only so many places she could be, but hanks."

"No problem. You might want to try Brittany and Santana's room. I mean they're her best friends, and if you guys did have a fight she'd probably talk to them about it."

"You're right. Thanks again Tina."

"No problem Rachel, and I hope you guys work it out. You guys look so happy together."

"So do I," I tell her and start making my way upstairs to Brit and Santana's room.

As I reach their door and knock, I silently let out a little prayer that Quinn will be there and for Santana not to answer the door. _Please let it be Brittany, please let it be Brittany, please let it…._ My chant gets cut short by the door opening revealing a rather annoyed looking Santana. _I just can't get my way right now can I?_

"What do you want Frodo?"

"Really, Santana could you please refrain from making fun of my height? I mean it's quite juvenile and besides you're not that much taller then me." I tell her pointedly.

"Ugh, quit you're crooning, Eva Peron. Is there a reason you came here?"

"Another Broadway reference," I tell her with a small smile. "I'm impressed Santana. For someone who shows a lack of interest in theater sure seems to know a lot about it." And she promptly closes the door on me. _Well that was impolite._ I knock on the door again, and hear a bit of a muffled argument before the door reopens to a cheerful Brittany.

"Hi Rachel! Do you want to come in?"

"That would be nice, thank you Brittany." I tell her and walk into the room to see a less then pleased expression on Santana's face as I make my way over to the desk area.

"So what's up Rachel?" Brittany asks moving to sit on the bed next to Santana.

"Well I came here to see if Quinn was here, but obviously she isn't."

"No shit Sherlock," I hear Santana mumble.

"San!" Brittany says while poking her in the ribs with her finger then goes to grab something from under her bed. And comes up with a piggy bank to which Santana just sighs, rolls her eyes, and digs into her pocket for a quarter dropping into the ceramic pig. "Yay!"

"Right, well Berry since you obviously can tell Q's not here is there anything else you wanted?"

"Since I'm here… and you guys do know her best. I'm ashamed to even ask, but do you guys think Quinn would cheat on me with Sam?" I ask hurriedly.

"Are you kidding my right now? What the hell type of question is that?" Santana roars and I start to shrink in fear. "Quinn would never cheat. Not since her parents…" Santana says trailing off. "Look this never leaves this room, ok?" To which I just nod in understanding not yet trusting my voice. "Q would never cheat. Her dad did that to her mom, and she hated him for it. It's what caused their divorce, and caused her mom to try and drown her sorrows. She's been doing better, but now she's trying to get super involved in Quinn's life. Hence all that junior league stuff. She doesn't like talking about it as you can see why."

"Plus Quinn totally tricked Finn and the other soccer guys to join the glee club for you." Brittany says lightening the mood.

"Wait, what?" I ask confused and a bit thrown off.

"She knew you were bummed about there not being enough people in glee even though it's super fun, and she said Finn made these doughy comments….."

"Douche-y" Santana corrects and I flash her a grateful smile for the translation.

"…about something so she got him to agree to a 3-on-3 soccer match with me and San. Which Finn must be really dumb if he thought he'd be able to beat us." Brittany finishes happily.

"Why didn't she tell me any of that? I feel like such an idiot now." I say a bit morose.

"Yep you're an idiot."

"Santana!"

"What B? She said it first." Santana replies with a shrug. "Anyway, go find you're girl and fix what ever the hell you did because I don't want to hear her whining about you again. I've heard enough about it when she was in denial about her feelings." she tells me and starts ushering me towards the door. "No get out and don't come back you've cut into my sweet lady kisses time." She say as she slams the door on me yet again. _Now to find Quinn._

* * *

**Good, bad, so-so? Should a just not try writing seriously stuff? My inquiring mind wants to know. **

**Be kind and review.  
**


	10. Yesterday's Tomorrow

**I couldn't get back into the right mood to write this, so I edited the restaurant scene of my She's the Man fic to kinda fit the personalities of the glee characters better to get back into the mindset.**

**Again many many thanks to the reviewers.**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I'm on the soccer field yet again trying to clear my head from the fight. I don't know there's something about it that just calms me down. I let out a sigh as I shoot another ball at the goal and hear the satisfying sound of it hitting the back of the net. _Am I really being irrationally jealous? I mean they were just glee assignments, so I guess I could have been a tinge harsh in my accusation. But then she has the nerve to go accusing me of having feelings for Sam. We just met him today!_ _If anything she's the irrational one. And my brother, God, my own brother just seems to be encouraging Rachel's behavior. Eating her cookies which totally should have been mine. I have half a mind to just…_

"Hey Quinn!" Sam calls out jogging over breaking me from my thoughts. _Speak of the devil._

"Sam," I greet with a small smile and nod then go back to my penalty kicks slowly feeling my frustration with Rachel and Quinton situation growing.

"You ok?" He questions when he reaches me. "You look a little pissed off."

I let out an aggravated growl as my last kick ricochets off the goal post. "No, I'm fine," I reply angrily as my next ball goes wide.

"Riiight…want to try that answer again?"

-Sigh- "Not really. What are you doing out this late anyway?" I go to kick the last ball and instead of my foot connecting with the ball it meets solid earth and the next thing I know I'm crumpled on the ground groaning in pain.

"Woah, you ok?" Sam asks rushing towards me to which I just open up my eyes and glare at him. "Right stupid question. Can you stand?" He asks extending a hand to help pull me up.

"Not sure," I mumble out and taking the offered hand as he yanks me up. As soon as I put pressure on my ankle I hiss out in pain before plopping back down. "Ow, ow. Yeah that's a no on the standing part."

"Really? I didn't get that from the pained looks and your collapsing to the ground," he says with a boyish smile and joins me on the ground.

"Shut up," I tell me and playfully hit him.

"And to answer your question before you managed to injure yourself, I was just getting back from the gym after exploring the campus earlier. Saw someone here on the fields and thought I'd see if they'd let me join in. Realized it was you and here we are."

"Yes, here we are on the ground. Oh my god Coach Sylvester is going to kill me," I groan out and bury my head in my knees.

"Cheer up," Sam tells me and places a reassuring arm over my shoulders pulling me into a side hug. "It can't be that bad, I mean it was just an accident. She'll understand that won't she?"

"This is coach Sylvester we're talking about," I tell him with a pointed look. "Oh right I keep forgetting you're new. She doesn't take to lightly to injured players. Something about us not trying hard enough. The last guy who sprained his ankle was Lance, and she made us use him as target practice. She told him it encouraged him to heal faster in order to run to dodge all the balls."

"Oh. Um..ok. Come on let's get you to the nurse. We need to ice it to keep down the swelling," He tells me while getting up.

"And how exactly am I going to get there?"

"Well like any white knight, I'm here to recue the damsel in distress," he tells me with a big grin before leaning down and picking me up bridal style and twirling us around causing me to laugh

I place the back of my hand on my forehead and let out a dramatic sigh, "My hero! Now take me back to the castle!" I tell him and place my arms around his neck to keep myself steady.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." With that he heads towards the main campus away from the short brunette figure that had been watching them since they were sitting together.

**(McKinley Campus - The next morning)**

**Rachel's POV**

I set out to find Sam this morning because from what I saw last night this boy needs to learn boundaries with other people's girlfriends. Speaking of girlfriends it appears when I see mine we need to have a discussion about proper etiquette with those who aren't their significant other.

"Hey," I greet Sam cheerfully as I see him exiting out of the book room.

"Why are you talking to me?" he replies a bit nervous

"Can't I say hello?"

"I guess. It's just Santana told me never to speak alone with you because you would try to steal all of my gold."

"Um ok….uh," I tell him a bit flustered by Santana's weird rumor. "Anyway, I was wanting to know what's going on with you and Quinn."

"Nothing, We're just friends." he replies with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, but I'm inclined to disagree."

"Huh?"

"I saw the way you two were acting yesterday. First in glee she was all touchy feely with you then later on the soccer fields. I went to find Quinn to apologize only to have my suspicions confirmed when you two were acting cozy on the ground then you carry her bridal style with you two laughing, and looking lovingly into your eyes!" I tell him fuming. "What were you laughing about, huh? The fact you think I'm completely unaware of what's going on between you two?"

"Woah, scary Rachel," Sam says holding up his arms in surrender. "Nothing is going on between us. She hurt her ankle when trying to kick a ball, and I was trying to cheer her up and convince her that coach Sylvester won't kick her off the team."

"Oh my goodness, is she ok?" I ask with worry my anger instantly forgotten.

"Yeah she just sprained it hence me picking and taking her to the nurse because he couldn't walk."

"Well, um then this was a bit embarrassing." I tell him ducking my head and blushing.

"Yeah just a bit, but I kinda get it. From what I know of Quinn so far she seems like a really great girl, and if I thought someone was trying to get with her I'd get all protective too." He tells me with a sad longing smile.

"Still I shouldn't have started accusing you. I've been known to be a bit dramatic. Anyway, lets start this over. Hello, Sam how are you today? I would like to thank you for helping Quinn out yesterday."

"I'm doing good, and you're welcome."

"Right, so I'm going to go now and check up on Quinn."

"Cool. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do. And Sam," I tell him right before he walks away. "My minor meltdown earlier, never happened, ok?"

"Ok," He tells me with a sly smile and goes on his way.

**-Quinn's Dorm Room-**

**Quinn's POV**

"What up, bitch?" Santana asks as she waltzes into the room and heads straight to my mini fridge to grabs one of my apples.

"You know there's a cafeteria for food," I tell her unimpressed as she takes a giant bite out of the fruit in spite of me and starts chewing loudly.

"I know, but I would have to pay for it. If I get it from you it's free, " she tells me with a self satisfied smirk and plops down on the bed causing me to let out a hiss as my injured ankle gets jarred. "What's wrong?" She asks then yanks the cuff of my sweat pants up to revel my swollen ankle. "Damn Q, this thing is the size of a grapefruit. Did you midget decide she had enough of your pretty little ass, but couldn't reach your face to slap you so she had to kick you instead?" She asks with a bit of mirth.

I let out a sigh and close the book knowing I won't be getting any more reading done. "How are you not broke with the amount you swear?" I ask Santana in disbelief to which she just grins.

"I recycle some of the change," she replies with a Cheshire grin. "When Britts isn't around I dip into the piggy bank to get a few of my coins back."

I shake because that is _so_ Santana. "You don know eventually she'll catch on."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but then we can have hot make up sex after I apologize. But quit dodging the question. What up with the ankle?"

I let out a sigh and re adjust my leg and ice pack on the pillows. "I hurt it last night when I was shooting around. I missed the ball and sent my foot crashing into the ground."

"So it wasn't the hobbit?" I shake my head no. "Damn. I thought for sure it would have been because that girl was on a mission to find you yesterday."

"She was trying to find me?"

"Yep, Frodo interrupted me and Britts getting out mack looking for you in our room spouting out crazy things, so I had to knock some sense into that girl."

"Santana!" I say instantly straightening up. "You did not hit my girlfriends last night did you?"

"Please, like Britt Britt would actually let me do that," she tells me with an eye roll and I instantly relax. "I just laid down from facts for the girl then proceeded to kick her out. I assumed she would go and find you, but I guess maybe she went back to her room to process everything."

"What'd you tell her?" I ask a bit worried because this is Santana we're talking about.

"She asked if you'd ever cheat, and I let her in on some of the dets on your parents. Then Brittany may have let it slip that you tricked Finnept and other into joining the club for her."

"Oh, how'd she react?" I ask a bit unsure as to how I felt with her knowing the reason my parent split since I tended to avoid talking about them.

"She got her head out of her ass," S states plainly finishing up her apple.

"Cool," I say simply and Santana gets the deeper message of 'thanks for looking out'

"Whatever," comes her nonchalant reply. "Right well you're even more boring when you're cripple. I'm out," she says getting up and heading towards the door. Just before she closes it she pops her head back in, "Q, you're so lucky we don't have practice today. Not that you playing with an injured ankle would actually hinder your game. In fact it might make it better. Later loser." She says with a laugh as I chuck my book at her as she shuts the door.

_Great now I don't have a book. Stupid Santana. Always got to get the last word in especially when I can't retaliate. _I think and just fall back to stare at my ceiling when I hear the door open.

"Come to make fun of me again?" I ask tiredly.

"No, not really." Comes the reply from a different brunette then I was expecting.

"Rachel?" I ask immediately turning my head towards her.

"Hey," says a bit unsure.

"Hi."

"I guess we need to talk."

"I guess we do."

* * *

**Comments? Criticisms? Let me know. Even if it's just a 'hey don't leave me hanging please update faster.'**


	11. AN: Not a real chapter: sorry

So…I just want to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this fic, but I literally just don't time to update it. I was planning on updating a week after my last post, but I got sick and had to play catch up in school. I'm taking 20 hrs worth of classes and I'm also trying to raise my GPA so studying is taking up a majority of my free time. And with the free time I do have I really don't want to do anymore writing (I hope you understand).

I'm going to try and update during Thanksgiving (but if I'm being honest don't hold your breath) if not then defiantly before Christmas. I know that that seems so far away, but it's the best I can do.

If you have any ideas of what you want to happen in the story please feel free to leave a comment. I really am sorry I haven't updated. I feel like such a bad author for that :(


	12. When It's Time

**A couple of things: I suck for not updating when I said I would (hangs head in shame), but life, writer's block (and some laziness) got in the way.**

**Sorry if this isn't very good, but I find season 3 of glee completely uninspiring. So I just grabbed the part I liked best about it. Enjoy (hopefully)**

* * *

"I guess we need to talk."

"I guess we do."

"So…umm…how's your ankle?" Rachel asks

"You're really going to start with that?" I ask her with a bit of mirth.

"Yeah?" she says shrugging her shoulders and moves to sit down on Tina's bed across from mine.

"It's still swollen, but nothing I haven't had to deal with before. So…..I guess we're finally passed out honeymoon period," I say trying to break the tension.

"I guess we are," she says with a bit of a laugh. "I'm assuming it's best if we just air out what fears in this relationship we've apparently been neglecting to tell each other."

"Sounds like a good place to start," I tell her and take a deep breath before talking about my fears. "The thing is Rachel, I'm horrible at expressing my feelings. Jesse actually almost broke up with me because he claimed I didn't care for him enough because I didn't verbalize it. So, I don't know why you want to be with me instead of Quinton. It makes so much more sense. You have more in common with him, you obviously have chemistry with him based on your glee club performances, and the only reason you were interested in me was because I was pretending to be him. Then you stopped spending as much time with me which is fine. I get it, we have lives apart from each other, but you chose to spend that time with him. I thought….think that you are realizing that you made a mistake in choosing to be with me and not him." I finish not daring to look at her

"I'm not sorry I choose you Quinn," she begins and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "And Jesse is a moron for not see what a loving person you are. It's just my last boyfriend cheated on me, and you're just so sweet Quinn, that I can't understand why you would want to date me Quinn. When you first got here, you were so cool and charming. When you told me you weren't interested, you kind of had me revert to how I was when I first tried to date him. A bit neurotic. I thought I grew passed that stage," She say with a self deprecating laugh. "I was doing all these things to try and catch your attention, and I used Finn to make you jealous. I was trying to do everything to get your attention, and when we were finally together it was great. Then we started seeing less of each other which I'll admit is partially my fault, and I saw you acting very friendly with Sam. It reminded me of how Theo acted with his female friends before he dumped me." Rachel finishes with a deep sigh as I just sit and process everything.

"I think we should spend the weekend apart," She says suddenly cause me to look up at her a bit shocked by the news.

"Is that... what you want?"

"Yes….I think it is. It will give us adequate amount of time to process everything. We both clearly have something's we need to work through and maybe not seeing each other for a few days will help with that."

"Um..sure. That sounds like a smart plan…." I tell her in deep thought. _Is she thinking about breaking up with me?_

"Well, I'll let you get your rest," She tells me getting up off Tina's bed then leaning over to kiss my forehead, and tucks a stray lock behind my ear. "Rest up, you need to heal before you even think about playing soccer again. I see you in a few days," She says as she and turns to go.

"Bye," I whisper right before the door closes still going over our conversation in my head. And when she leaves and I take in the fact she never said she didn't have feelings for Quinton.

**- (English Class: Monday Morning)-**

"QUINN FABRAY! What on earth happened to your hair?" Rachel exclaimed as I strolled into class.

"Oh this," I said pointing to my hair then running a hand through my recently cut and dyed locks. "I needed a bit of a change. It was suppose to be red to support the team and show school spirit, but it ended up turning pink color. Plus if I kept it long I would have looked like I stole one of Katy Perry's wigs." I say with a shrug. "I kinda like it." And finish with a grin.

"But why would you do something like that? Also, isn't Kurt a hairdresser? I would assumed he's skilled enough to color your hair without it fading that quickly." And runs her hand through my hair herself to check for herself that I actually did that to my head.

"It was Brittany's idea, so she decided to do it herself. She said I needed something to cheer me up and since my hair was already "sunshine yellow," red would be the next best color to make me happy. I've been staying with her and Santana all weekend, much to S's displeasure, because she said I was broken and needed to be taken care of." I tell her in both reference to my sprained ankle and our small time apart.

Rachel just shakes her head in acknowledgement because it does sound like something Brit would do.

"How did Coach Sylvester react to it?"

"She made some remake about me looking like a troll doll gone wrong and that the dye probably seeped into my brain, and something about a jolly rancher in an ash try. I'm not completely sure because I quit listening to the insults and concentrated on not putting too much stress on my ankle" I tell her with a small smile. I was just lucky that coach Sylvester ended up canceling the weekend practices due to some lead she heard about finally getting a hovercraft.

"I take it your ankle is doing better then," she says gesturing me being able to stand.

"Yep nothing like a few days of rest, and a whole lot of athletic tape," I tell her as I plop down in my usual chair just as the teacher walks in and starts the lesson.

-**McKinley Choir Room**-

"Great job Puck," Mr. Schue says enthusiastically as the rest of the room finishes clapping. "That was a very moving rendition of 'Beth'. I guess that just leaves Quinn, so come on up. Oh by the way, love the way you're showing your Titan pride!"

I just give him a tight smile and head to the front of the room grabbing a stool and placing in next to Puck's then picking up a spare guitar. _This is it. Lets let Rachel know how I feel. _I close my eyes and breath out to relax myself since it's the first time I'm actually playing in front of a group of people, and start the opening cords of Snow Patrol's '_Chasing Cars'_

"_**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**_

**_We don't need_**  
**_Anything_**  
**_Or anyone_**

**_If I lay here_**  
**_If I just lay here_**  
**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

_**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**_

At this point in the song I find the courage to open my eyes to and look to find Rachel's before singing the next verse.  
_**  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
But not enough**_

I close my eyes again once I know she understands that I don't take it lightly that I kinda told her that I love her and just let the words convey more of my feelings for her.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

**_Forget what we're told_**  
**_Before we get too old_**  
**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_**

**_Let's waste time_**  
**_Chasing cars_**  
**_Around our heads_**

**_I need your grace_**  
**_To remind me_**  
**_To find my own_**

**_If I lay here_**  
**_If I just lay here_**  
**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

**_Forget what we're told_**  
**_Before we get too old_**  
**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_**

**_All that I am_**  
**_All that I ever was_**  
**_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_**

**_I don't know where_**  
**_Confused about how as well_**  
**_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_**

**_If I lay here_**  
**_If I just lay here_**  
**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_**

As soon as Puck and I hit the last cord, the whole choir room starts clapping for us, or Mr. Schue saying that he wants to use my song as the ballad for Sectionals, but I don't hear any of it I just continue to look at Rachel. _The ball's in her court now._

* * *

**Thoughts of what I should write next chapter? What happened over the weekend or more ahead to Sectionals. Please review.**


End file.
